1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-vehicle apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been provided a hands-free conversation system which is disposed in a compartment of an automobile and through which talking can be performed without holding a cellular phone by hand (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-103547).
The hands-free conversation system has a microphone for picking up a sound (voice) and a speaker for generating a sound (voice), which are connected to a cellular phone through a wired circuit or a wireless circuit so as to enable communication. The user can perform hands-free conversation in the compartment by use of the microphone and the speaker.
In recent years, in-vehicle apparatuses such as a car audio system incorporating such a hands-free taking system have been provided.
The in-vehicle apparatus is incorporated in a dashboard, a center console panel or the like provided in a vehicle compartment, and the microphone is attached to a location, remote from the in-vehicle apparatus, in the vehicle compartment or to a location where the in-vehicle apparatus fronts on the vehicle compartment.